List of fictional bars and pubs
]] ]] ]] A list of notable fictional pubs, bars and inns: A *The Admiral's Arms - Queen of the Damned (2002) *The Admiral Benbow - Treasure Island (1950) *The Aidensfield Arms, Heartbeat *Alibi Bar, Nick Knatterton *The Angler's Rest - in the Mr. Mulliner books by P. G. Wodehouse; Meet Mr Mulliner (1927) Mr Mulliner Speaking (1929) Mulliner Nights (1933) *The Archer, Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps *Archie Bunker's Place *The Armada Room at the Hilton Hotel - where the The Blues Brothers track down Murph & the Magic Tones B *The Black Swan Family Affairs *Blue Boar Inn – Robin Hood (Howard Pyle, TV series starring Richard Greene) *The Blue Parrot - rival bar run by Sydney Greenstreet in Casablanca *The Boar's Nest - The Dukes of Hazzard *Bob's Country Bunker - The Blues Brothers * The Brick - Northern Exposure *The Broken Drum/The Mended Drum - Ankh-Morpork in Terry Pratchett's Discworld *The Bronze - Buffy the Vampire Slayer *The Buck's Head Inn - Far from the Madding Crowd, by Thomas Hardy *The Bull - The Archers BBC radio series. *The Butchers Arms, Last of the Summer Wine C *The Cap & Bell - Saloon Bar (1940) *The Cat & Fiddle - the other pub in the The Archers BBC radio aeries *Charlie's, a pub in Neighbours *''Central Perk, the coffee house in ''Friends *Cheers, in Cheers *The Crow & Crown - Withnail and I (1987) *The Crown - Men Behaving Badly D *Dagmar, pub where Angie Watts worked in EastEnders *Y Deri Arms - "Pobol y Cwm" (1974) *The Dog in the Pond, Hollyoaks *The Downy Pelican - Poet's Pub (1949) *The Drunken Clam, the bar and primary haunt of Peter Griffin in Family Guy *The Duke Of Burgundy - Passport to Pimlico (1949) E *The Earl Of Osbourne - Inn for Trouble (1960) *Electric Psychedelic Pussycat Swingers Club - Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery F *The Feathers - Royle Family *The Flying Swan - The Brentford Trilogy by Robert Rankin *Fool and Bladder - Sir Henry at Rawlinson End G *Gary's Old Towne Tavern, rival bar to Cheers. *The Gem Saloon - Deadwood *The George III - Rip Van Winkle by Washington Irving changes its name to the George Washington Hotel after 1776 *The Grasshopper - The Titfield Thunderbolt *The Green Dragon in Hobbiton Lord of the Rings. Other pubs in the Shire are "The Ivy Bush" and "The Golden Perch". *The Green Man - The Wicker Man H *The Halfway House - The Halfway House (1944) *The Hand & Racquet, East Cheam - Hancock's Half Hour *The Hand of Glory - A Canterbury Tale (1944) *The Hog's Head, a pub in the Harry Potter series, located in Hogsmeade, known for its seedy crowd and dating from at least 1612. *The Horse & Groom, Cottington - Arthur Dent's local in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy I *Inn of the Last Home, Dragonlance K *Kavanaugh's Bar - The Wire *The Kebab & Calculator - The Young Ones L *The Last Chance Saloon - The Rifleman *The Leaky Cauldron, a public house in the Harry Potter series and the entryway into Diagon Alley in London *Levy's - Lady in the Lake, Trouble is My Business - Raymond Chandler *The Lion and Unicorn - The Long Good Friday (1980) *The Long Branch Saloon - Gunsmoke *The Lord Nelson, Mongrels *Louie's - TaleSpin M *McAnally's- fictional bar/pub from the Dresden Files *MacLaren's - ''How I Met Your Mother *The Malt Shovel - formerly the other pub in Emmerdale *Moe's Tavern, in The Simpsons *The Mohune Arms - Moonfleet by J. Meade Faulkner *The Monkey Bar - Tales of the Gold Monkey *The Moon Under Water is a 1946 essay by George Orwell *The Moonrakers - Hobson's Choice *Mos Eisley Cantina, aka "The Emerald Cafe" - the bar in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Mucky Duck - Man About The House *Mulberry Street Bar - The Godfather Part III N *The Nag's Head, Only Fools and Horses *Noah's bar, Home and Away O *The Old Cock Inn - Carry On Dick (1974) *The Old Haunt - Castle *The Old Pink Dog - "So Long and Thanks for All the Fish" by Douglas Adams P *P3 - Charmed *Paddy's Pub - It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia *The Potwell Inn - The History of Mr Polly, by H. G. Wells *The Prancing Pony, an inn in the village of Bree in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Fellowship of the Ring Q *Quark's, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *The Queen Victoria, EastEnders *The Queen's Haemorrhoids - Jabberwocky (1977) R *The Railway Arms - Life on Mars *The Regal Beagle - Three's Company *Rick's Café - Casablanca *Rolliver's Inn - Tess of the d'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy *Romanoff's - The Little Sister - Raymond Chandler *Rovers Return Inn, Coronation Street S *Samoan Joe's - Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels ''(1998) *The Silver Dollar Saloon - ''Bonanza *The Six Jolly Fellowship Porters - Our Mutual Friend - by Charles Dickens *The Slaughtered Lamb - An American Werewolf in London (1981) *The Smack - Rapscallion by James McGee *Starlight Roof, The Green Lantern - The Long Goodbye - Raymond Chandler T *Ten Forward - Star Trek: The Next Generation *The Three Broomsticks, in the Harry Potter series is a well known inn and pub located on High Street in the village of Hogsmeade *The Tropicana - I Love Lucy V *Vardi's – The Big Sleep - Raymond Chandler *The Vulgar Unicorn - Thieves' World *The Vick & Comet - Get Carter (1971) W *The Wakeley Arms - Straw Dogs *Weatherfield Arms, known as the "Weathy Arms", Coronation Street *The Whippet Inn - Carry On at Your Convenience *The White Hart - Tales from the White Hart, by Arthur C. Clarke *The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead (2004) *The Winchester Club, Minder *The Woolpack, Emmerdale References pubs Category:Fictional bars and inns